TheFreeWorld
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: El detective Li Shaoran es contratado por una misteriosa mujer de la vida galante para buscar a un hombre llamado Kimihiro Watanuki. Una petición normal, que se torna complicada cuando todo el mundo quiere asesinar a la excéntrica dama que se vuelve la pieza crucial en la pelea entre los magos y los alquimistas, en un mundo que ha olvidado hace mucho el cómo soñar.


~Agradecimientos~

Hola, soy Minuet Pavlov.

Generalmente, no tiendo a poner notas antes de comenzar el texto; vaya, ni siquiera pongo disclaimer ni ningún tipo de aviso previo a él. Sin embargo, esta vez la ocasión lo amerita.

Siendo sincera, no tenía planeado realmente perder mi virginidad de fandom de esta forma, de hecho ya tenía planes para ella –más grandes y ambiciosos-, pero realmente no me molesta perderla así en lo absoluto. Hace mucho que no pongo una dedicatoria en un escrito, la última vez fue un tributo hace más de cinco años, aunque supongo que no tiene nada de malo redactar una ahora.

Esta obra se la dedico a Ely, o como se le conoce formalmente Sam-Ely-Ember.

Querida amiga, que siempre has estado junto a mí en las buenas y en las malas, te regalo un cachito de mi mente, como el que te robaste de mi afecto cuando nos conocimos hace tanto tiempo en aquel foro. Eres una persona que respeto y admiro mucho, cuya amistad se me hace inconmensurablemente invaluable. Por ello te obsequio esto, una historia que reúne tantos conceptos e ideas que me hace muy feliz regalártela.

Este es mi deseo y lo mando al futuro, _"Debemos_ _ser libres incluso de nosotros mismos"_.

Espero que te agrade y que a todos los demás que la lean, también.

* * *

Tembló en el viento, como la última hoja seca de un árbol muerto.

La figura curvilínea y delicada, amortajada en delicado satín rojo que se adhería a ella como una vil estampa, se erguía imponente bajo el entramado de estrellas y sobre el vacío abismal frente al balcón donde reposaba. Las mejillas estaban teñidas por un vivo color carmín, ultrajando el níveo color de la bruñe piel, víctimas de todo el baile previo. Renegaba; intentaba afanosamente no perder calor al frotarse con las manos los desnudos brazos.

Escuchó entonces pasos, acercándose con sutileza digna de un gato, a su espalda. Se tensó solo para relajarse casi instantáneamente al escuchar la voz de seda que sobresalía de entre el murmullo de los árboles a causa del viento nocturno.

-Estuviste fenomenal.- habló él, con una nota de galantería palpable en la punta de los labios. Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Pudo percibir que traía esa noche, un elegante traje del color de las alas de los cuervos con zarcillos de monedas de plata. Sobre el cabello corto había un sombrero de copa adornado por plumas negras y en las manos enguantadas de piel, dos daiquiris recién obtenidos de la "_Primavera Eterna_" que se suscitaba abajo.

-Me halagas demasiado, Kotaro.-le sonrió, volviéndose a dar la vuelta para recargarse en el barandal, ignorando levemente la propuesta de alcohol.-Pero fallo en entender el cómo; mi desempeño es igual al de las demás.- soltó una risilla exhausta.

-Ni hablar.- se aproximó a ella, lentamente. Dejó las copas sobre del pasamano y capturó el mentón del rostro que le evitaba.- Tú eres la invaluable joya de nuestro show, la magna emperatriz de las doncellas de la noche y definitivamente nuestra Perséfone en Primavera. ¿Es qué no comprendes que tu belleza es incomparable? –Preguntó a los ojos casi grises que le contemplaban.- Todo el mundo allá abajo pierde su efímero lustre ante ti.

Los ojos le miraron impasibles, pero los labios se curvaron.

-¿Es ese el único atributo que me encuentras?-le preguntó, subiendo una tersa mano que acarició con candidez hasta la manzana de Adán, cortándole la respiración de golpe.- ¿Por esta sutil invitación a tu cama en forma de un inocente brindis?

-No me puedes culpar por intentarlo, ¿o sí?- pasó su mano por la pequeña cintura, atrayéndola mordazmente a su cuerpo.- ¿Cómo podrías? Me embrujas con cada acción que realizas, de la misma forma que vuelves locos a los demás hombres. Con el movimiento de tus caderas,- explicó repasando esa curva placentera de su cuerpo.-con el perfume de tu cuerpo,- hundió el rostro en el cabello, inhalando profundamente.- y con el sabor de tu piel.-lamió lentamente la base del cuello hasta el punto sensible en su quijada. Ella emitió un sonido contenido cuyo fantasma se filtró por los labios.

-¿En serio?- preguntó divertida y escéptica con el hombre acurrucado en la intersección de su cuello.- ¿No tendrás problemas con Touko por estar tratando de robarte su "Perséfone en Primavera" luego?

-Puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, tú no eres una mujer común y corriente como el resto.-acarició su espalda tiernamente, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre los omoplatos.- Sí bien tu exquisita figura y tu altivo carisma te han agenciado ser la luminaria de un burdel barato, esa no debería ser la motivación de tu existencia.-calló un instante para agregar quedamente.- Aunque, para ser sincero, no me imagino otro lugar para ti…

Ella enarcó una ceja, curiosa, incitándole a proseguir con su silencio.

-Un lugar donde te aclamen por los regalos que se te han orquestado y que algún día van a morir, presas del paso del tiempo.-Sonrió sobre la piel sensible de su cuello, ella se tensó de forma imperceptible.- Porque, ¿qué más habrías de ser tú? ¿Una hilandera? No imagino tus finos dedos siendo víctimas de las hirientes agujas, ni intentado hacer los complicados y frívolos vestidos que usas. A ti te van las ovaciones y los admiradores secretos que buscan al menos una sonrisa para tener la fuerza para levantarse un día más, luchar contra el mundo y regresar aquí, a que los alientes en sus afrontas.

Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti

_Confieso a Dios Todopoderoso_

Beatae Mariae semper Virgini

_A la bendita Virgen María_

-¿Una alquimista?- la abrazó con más fuerza. Ella gimió bajo. La fuerza le empezaba a generar daño.- No puedo hacerme a la idea de verte entre cálculos exhaustivos, entre libros y tubos de ensayo, creado monstruos que te obedezcan a diestra y siniestra. Tu mundo está allá abajo, y tu habilidad recae en que idolatren tú figura. Eres una muñeca de carne que se mueve entre las masas, pero la realidad es que eres emperatriz de tus juguetes personales.

Beato Michaeli archangelo

_Al bendito arcángel Miguel_

Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis

_A los santos apóstoles, a todos los santos_

-¿Una bruja, tal vez?-a ella se le congeló el aliento en la garganta. El afán de poseerla entre sus brazos comprimía el aliento que se mantenía exánime en su pecho.-Tú, llamando seres abominables para obedecer a tus peticiones a cambio de tú alma, comiéndote a los niños entre sus llantos por las noches y revolcándote sin pudor con el demonio. Bailando hermosamente en el Sabbath junto con las otras y esperando Walpurgisnacht cada año con ansias. Profanando los cuerpos humanos para hacerlos tus siervos y secuestrando a muchos otros para experimentar con ellos. Levantando muertos de sus tumbas, llamando a voces a los seres que ejecuten tus maldades y embrujando a los hombres con tus encantos.-se acercó a su rostro, respirando pesadamente sobre sus labios.

Et tibit Pater

Y a ti, Padre

-Pero eso no podría ser cierto, ¿verdad?- se hizo de sus labios, invadiendo la cavidad con hambre y deseo, frente a sus ojos de cristal ya perdidos. El húmedo músculo se retorcía en sus labios, repasando cada recoveco que pudiera alcanzar con él. Delineó esas curvaturas con la punta de la lengua que asemejaban a la parte superior de un corazón. Siendo llevada por la presurosa necesidad que empezaba a llenarle separó los labios. Él pasó la lengua por cada pieza perlada de su dentadura pidiendo permiso para entrar, mordiendo su labio inferior, en un estira y afloja que le deleitaba ampliamente. Mientras pedía permiso arriba, se tomaba por cuenta propia atribuciones abajo. Pasó una mano por debajo de la falda y tocó un la suavidad del muslo que se le presentaba. Carne al rojo vivo, insipiente pero sensible y con necesidad de más. Un gemido dulce se irguió de su garganta que él estuvo presuroso a acallar con más necesidad de la prevista. La carne blanca que se aproximaba a su toque, con finas marcas rojas con las que su brutal amante avisaba la medida de su pasión. No pudiendo negarse más, le recibió finalmente con los brazos abiertos. Él gruñó bajo al notar que el permiso le había sido otorgado y no tardó en ejercerlo. Las caricias a sus piernas le hacían emitir dulces sonidos que su amante se bebía presurosamente, regodeándose. El aire que se extinguía en sus pulmones, les exigió separarse. Los labios se despegaron, lívidos por la desesperación que habían experimentado.-Porque eso sería… una triste desgracia, ¿no te parece?-preguntó, jadeando en un intento de que el preciado gas llegara más rápido a donde era necesario.

Quia Peccavi Nimis

_Que he pecado_

Se le quedó viendo por un momento que duró demasiado, mientras ella también recuperaba el aliento.

-Yo no lo veo así.- sonrió triste entendiendo finalmente de qué iba todo aquello. Buscó consuelo en el calor frente de ella por un pequeño instante, fingiendo que no estaba ocurriendo. Suspiró, grabándose ese momento en la memoria. Su calor, el palpitar de su corazón, el aroma de su colonia. Esperaba lo inminente, dejando la huella en su memoria como castigo en el futuro. Entonces, lo sintió.

El cañón contra su espalda.

-Yo no lo veo así.-repitió ella observándole sin titubear aún cuando reconocía que él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

El sonido de la pistola disparando partió la serenidad de la noche.

Cogitatione

_De pensamiento_

-¡Kotaro! –se desgarró una voz de entre la espesura de los árboles. Los ojos del joven no parpadeaban, embelesados por el shock que le apresaban. Ella no se inmutó al verle deslizarse entre sus brazos perdiendo el aliento áspero mientras lo hacía. Una simple táctica y su castillo en el aire comenzaban a fragmentarse. Podía sentir la sangre coloreándole hermosamente de bermellón las manos que sostenían al cazador que terminó siendo presa, deleitándose con el miedo que capturaba su mirada al entender que había sido víctima de su propia trampa. La herida goteó hasta el mármol bajo sus pies, manchando de paso su vestido en el proceso.

Verbo et opere

_Palabra y obra_

Pudo ver el brillo que había capturado su atención otra vez entre el follaje. El sonido de carga del arma fue su único aviso, cuando levantó repentinamente el cadáver y siete balazos se estrellaron, uno a uno, contra él. Había estado en lo cierto, el brillo entre los árboles era producto de las lámparas del establecimiento reflejándose sobre el cañón de un arma. Una centella en la obscuridad. Cuando el último de estos impactó contra el maltrecho cuerpo que se convulsionaba ante cada golpe se ladeó, cargándolo sobre su espalda, tomando el mosquete de la mano del joven en brazos. Rodó el barril y lo detuvo de golpe. Su brazo, que lucía de plomo y acero, disparó una sola vez al origen del nuevo ataque entre los árboles. El sonido fue inconfundible. Carne reventándose por la intromisión de algo inesperado, salpicando sangre en una pincelada poco artística. Pasó un momento, donde el mundo dejó de rotar en busca de la resolución de la disputa. Ella por su parte, sabía ya la respuesta. Supuso dónde había pegado cuando no escuchó gimoteo ni grito estridente. Espero, ávidamente, dejando que el cuerpo en su espalda se le resbalara hasta dar en el suelo. No tuvo miedo de la exposición al dejar su escudo de carne, puesto que sólo aguardaba… ese momento.

Las hojas se movieron y alcanzó a observar, por una pequeña fracción de segundo, un bulto negro que se perdía en las abismales y profundas sombras. Cuando ya no pudo verle, sólo el eco de los huesos violentándose contra el suelo fue lo que le hizo estar segura que _ella_ también había encontrado su fin al igual que el cuerpo a su lado.

Mea culpa

_Por mi culpa_

El mosquete se le resbaló de entre los dedos manchado de sangre, topándose con el suelo que detuvo la caída. Admiró al hombre a sus pies cuyos ojos aún tenía fijos en ella, inmóviles y fríos, con el miedo y shock grabados a cal y canto en las pupilas. Un cuerpo que solía tener vida ahora pasaba a ser presa de los voraces gusanos en la tierra que festejarían el destrozar cada pedazo de carne podrida. Cerró los ojos y evocó lo que se grabó en la memoria, junto las memorias de muchos otros que también yacían guardas ahí. Las fauces hambrientas de la Tierra los devoran pero su mente es la que los entierra en un momento que los mantendrá como los veía y no como se fueron. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrar la expresión que no iría a cambiar nunca y las nauseas le revolvieron el estómago. Entró por las puertas del balcón a las salas contiguas corriendo con paso firme, viendo a las damas ser tomadas sin pudor por los supuestos caballeros. Sus expresiones de placer y de lujuria aunados a los alaridos de satisfacción sólo marcaron en su memoria los aberrantes instantes antes de llegar a uno de los baños del ala. Los colores sepia de cada cuarto instalándosele cómo fotogramas que se irían a reproducir, seguramente, al caer la noche dentro de sus pesadillas. Cerrando el cerrojo con los dedos nerviosos, se tiró enfrente de la taza del baño, empezando a vomitar.

Los recuerdos, los aromas, los colores, todo lo hacía más vívido. El horror, la ira y el desprecio le carcomían las vísceras, en un intento de expulsar el veneno que se había instalado en su interior y que aún navegaba por las venas.

Siempre era igual.

Mea culpa

_Por mi culpa_

No había cambio, no había progreso, no había salida. Era un charco de agua sucia, estancándose y pudriéndose por la falta de movimiento. Empezó a llorar, mientras las comisuras de sus labios estaban manchadas por el vómito y la garganta intentaba detener el flujo de la respuesta que su cuerpo siempre daba a esta situación. Los puños se cerraron, golpeando ferozmente el suelo bajo estos. La sangre se hizo presente en los nudillos descarapelados por la violenta acción pero ella no dejó de hacerla. Los ojos cegados de ira le impedían observar la calidad de sus actos cómo también ensordecían los alaridos enloquecidos que desgarraban su garganta.

Mea maxima culpa

_Por mi gran culpa_

Cuando su estómago ya no encontraba nada más que volver, intentó expulsar sangre. Reconoció que era suficiente. Había que ponerse de pie otra vez porque era la única respuesta a cada caída. Tratando de calmar lo errático de su respiración, se acercó al lavabo. Abrió la llave de agua fría y se lavó el rostro para borrar los rastros de vómito y de palabras que ya le sabían a ceniza. Acto seguido, puso los despellejados nudillos bajo el agua para calmar el punzante dolor que se estaba levantando entre ellos. El bermellón se diluyó en el agua también. Al cerrarla, tiró de la cadena y con un poco de agua limpió la sangre en el piso que los nudillos terminaron por manar ante su achaque.

Levantó el rostro al techo.

-Nada estará bien.- musitó, riendo queda y desesperanzadamente.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos para volver a calmarse pero falló cuando atacó de nuevo con los puños ahora a la pared. Las articulaciones le gritaron que se detuviese y sólo fue cuando ya no sentía los dedos que se detuvo. Ya no.

Debía parar.

Respiró profundamente y salió del baño. Pudo percatarse de la conmoción que cundía ya entre los presentes. Sin flaquear, se dirigió a sus aposentos y tomó únicamente un saco para salir. La gente ya comenzaba a aglomerarse a las afueras del establecimiento pero esto no le impidió tomar un carruaje para que la sacara de ahí.

Recordó la dirección del muchacho, por los papeles que le habían entregado y le indicó al cochero a donde debía dirigirse. Era el día cero y con suerte, su última plegaría sería escuchada, convirtiéndolo a él, no en su salvador, sí no en su instrumento de liberación.

Kyrie Eleison

_Dios, ten piedad_

Shaoran Li.

* * *

**TheFreeWorld**

-Prologue-

_A Dame To Kill For_


End file.
